Kingdom Hearts: Nobodies
by Axttm
Summary: The story of Nobodies years after KH 2. disregards all KH 3 things This follows a new group of 17 Nobodies known as XIII Memories. Not much to say but there is mild violence and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Life...Such a beautiful thing. The gift of life is often taken for granted. People tend to think they just should be alive. However, not everyone should be alive...In fact not everyone should exist. The Nobodies must come to accept that they are nothing more than a mirror image of a former person. They forced into a life with false memories and long forgotten emotions. Some of the Nobodies have come to accept this and live as though they were 'normal' humans. However, some Nobodies can not accept the fact that the have no hearts and will do whatever it takes to regain their hearts. In past years a group known as Organization XIII had plans to use Kingdom Hearts to reclaim their hearts. This plan did not go so well when the chosen Keyblade wielder Sora meddled in their plot and killed them all. It has been years since that event and Sora is no longer alive. A new group of 17 Nobodies have decided this would be the perfect time to try the old Organization's plans and reclaim what they so desperately miss.

"Come now my brothers and Sisters! Now is the time to reclaim our hearts!" A man with long blond hair and icy blue eyes was chanting to a group of Nobodies. Every one of the Nobodies is wearing a set of black robes that resemble the original Organization's design. They were standing at the foot of a huge castle that was floating on a giant mass of land. "Form a line and come forward one by one and reveal your names" The man with the blond hair ordered. The first person in line walked forward. "Axttm..." he only spoke his name to the leader before walking away. By the tone of his voice you could tell he had a dislike for anyone and anything that is not him. He had his hood up unlike the other Nobodies in line. He walked away and found a tree to sit under until the other Nobodies gave their names.

An hour or so passed and all of the Nobodies were assigned rooms and had there powers tested to see what rank they would receive in the Organization. Axttm was giving the worst rank, rank 17. However, he only got this because when he was asked to show his element and weapon he told the leader he was worthless and had no right to no of his power. The leader seemed 'mad' at first but then told Axttm to meet him in his room after the assignment was finished.

"Ahh...Axttm...Why refuse to show me your power?" The leader asked without looking at him. He was buried in a bundle of books and papers he had spread out on his desk.

"Maybe I don't want to be one of you sick 'experiments'" Axttm replied is a calm voice.

"So...You know who I am?" The leader asked now turning around to face Axttm.

"Yes I do...You are one of the original Organization XIII members...In fact the only reason I am here is to find out how you were able to stay alive...Legend said you were killed" Axttm explained in a smooth voice.

"I will share my secrets of life with you...If you do something for me" The leader replied with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

What draws the line between experimenting in the name of science and murder? Who is to say the scientist went too far and should be punished for his wrong doing? Does this count if the subjects are not human? What if the subjects were mere illusions of people? Does it count if they do not have feelings or memories? Can the effect of pain on a person's or a Nobodies being make the experiment unethical? None the less the head of XIII Memories has conducted very crazed experiments that have left many dead and others genetically altered. Some would say the leader is crazy…Others would say he is brilliant…

"You wanted to see us sir?" said a man in the XIII robes. At his side stood another man wearing the same robes, both had their hoods pulled up to disguise their faces. They were standing in front of the superior of XIII Memories. The superior sat at his desk nose deep in a book. His room was a filled with scattered papers and open books with notes written all over them. "Eh hmm sir" the first man spoke again trying to catch the attention of the superior. After a five minute silence the blond superior turned around to face his two followers. He stood up from his chair and set the book he was reading down. The cover of the book read 'Genetic Fusion' however there was no writer on it.

"Yes…I need your help" the superior said with a sadistic smile. He moved forward towards the two men and passed them to head for the door. "Follow me…" He said calmly still bearing his smile. He began to head out of the door with the two men following him as they were ordered. The hall ways were a bright white color and seemed to go on forever. There were many endless turns that made the castle seem to be an endless labyrinth. After a walk that seemed to take an hour the group finally reached a set of stairs that lead to an underground section. "Right down here" the superior said with an extremely crazed smile on his face. The two men thought nothing of this and walked down the stairs with out hesitation. "HAHAHAHA!" A crazed laugh escaped the superior as he hit a button that was on the wall leading down the stairs. As his fist touched the button the two men turned around shocked and tried to run up the stairs. However, it was to late…A door slammed shut and all that could be heard from behind the door was agonizing screams.

While the superior was laughing an echo of footsteps could be heard in the distance. They were soft at first but eventually grew louder as if the person walking towards him started to run. After a few moments Axttm came running down the halls with his hood still pulled up. "So…You did it? Who did you use?" Axttm spoke in a gloom tone as he looked at his superior. Another sadistic smile came out of the superior as he looked at Axttm.

"I used Eagle and uh…Javo! …Lets find out if it worked!" The blond haired superior seemed happier than ever as he hit the button to open the door. In the door way stood a single man wearing the XIII robes. However, his robes had white symbols covering it completely. "Are you on?" the superior asked while poking the man standing before him. The man merely bowed to the superior with out speaking a word. "Perfect! Perfect! Perfect!" The superior seemed so excited at the fact that he created this man before him.

"If you ask me this is wrong…" Axttm spoke calmly not trying to sound harsh to his leader.

"Oh really? That's too bad! Now take him with you when you retrieve the sample!" The superior sounded even more excited at the thought of his experiment getting a field test.

"As you wish…Vexen" Axttm spoke in a sarcastic tone as he spoke Vexen's name. He then turned around and summoned up a portal. He walked forward before turning around to make sure the 'experiment' was following him. The man stepped forward and followed Axttm through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah!" a vast explosion filled the area as a faint scream could be heard over the sound. The entire desert like area was engulfed in a black smoke. Soon the smoke cleared reviling noting but sand and sky for miles. A large crater filled the area and in the center laid Axttm. His robes were torn to pieces and blood was pouring from cuts that were all over his body. Axttm let out a few coughs and blood spit out of his mouth as he did. 'Heh...I deserve this...' he began to think to himself about how he got to this point...His mind drifted...Drifted...Darkness engulfed his eyes as his mind recalled the past events that caused him to reach this point...

"As you wish…Vexen" Axttm spoke in a sarcastic tone as he spoke Vexen's name. He then turned around and summoned up a portal. He walked forward before turning around to make sure the 'experiment' was following him. The man stepped forward and followed Axttm through the portal.

Moments later another portal appeared in front of a beautifully designed castle. Axttm stepped out of the portal and soon to follow him was the 'experiment' Vexen had created only minutes before. They looked upon that castle as both men stood there silent. "Let's go..." Axttm said quietly as he walked forward. The man followed behind Axttm with out speaking a word. As they went forward they passed a sign that read 'Disney Castle' which was surrounded by many creatively designed bush structures. The two continued to walk forward until they came upon an enormous red door.

"Get ready for a fight uh...That's right...You do not have a name yet" Axttm said calmly while turning to face his name less companion.

The man just stared at Axttm with out any words or motion. Everything was unknown about this man, his appearance, his powers, even the sound of his voice.

"Hmm...Let's see" Axttm began to speak while looking at the man before him, "How about…Evoj?" he finished with a slight smirk.

"Alright…" the experiment spoke for the first time. His voice was just as strange as he was. It was almost as if he had two voices in one, a deep sounding voice and a faint echo.

"So he speaks" Axttm laughed a little before turning to face the door once again. Once facing the door he raised his hand so his palm faced the door. A spiral of wind formed in his hand before shooting forward busting the door open. Inside was a large white room with nothing in it but a red carpet and a throne. The two men walked forward towards then throne in a sly manor.

"Hold up…" Axttm held up his hand to signal for Evoj to stop. A few moments of silence went by before a red light began to flash. "So the fun begins" he spoke as he held out his hand creating another wind spiral.

"Get them!" a voice came from the side. As the voice was heard a group a men surrounded both Axttm and Evoj. Each of the men wore black robes and face mask to cover their features. The men leaped forward trying to take out Axttm and Evoj in a swift manor. However, there plans were quickly put to an end when Axttm rotated his hand in a circle motion. This one motion caused multiple tornados to form and suck up all of the cloaked me. Once all the men were engulfed in the wind Axttm halted his hand motions stopping to tornados and sending to men flying towards to walls in all directions.

"This is an embarrassment…" Axttm spoke in a sly voice as he walked forward towards the throne. After a few minute walk down the long carpet Axttm and Evoj were finally in front of the stone throne. "…Hmm…" Axttm stared upon the throne wondering what to do next.

"Let me" Evoj spoke in his echoing voice one again as he nodded his head. He stood there for a few moments before a glow came from under his hood. It was a dark purple color and came from the place where his left eye would have been. Minutes after the glow began a purple aura circled Evoj's body before shooting engulfing the throne entirely. Once the purple aura dissipated the entire floor were the throne was had vanished. Instead a staircase leading to a hidden section of the castle was in its place.

"That seemed unnecessary" Axttm said sarcastically as he started down the stairs. Evoj followed with out speaking a word. The two continued there decent down the stairs for a few minutes before reaching a black room surrounded with vines. In the center of the room sat a giant sphere that gave off a bright white light.

"So already my darkness had plagued the castle" Axttm chuckled a little as he stood before the light sphere. "Corner stone of light…Meet dark" as he spoke he place one hand on the Corner stone and laughed some more. A black aura poured from his hand cause the white light the fade away.

As Axttm fed his darkness into the Corner stone of light the castle around them began to crumble. Soon the entire sphere was consumed in darkness and all of Disney castle lay in ruin.

"Phase one complete" Axttm spoke as he turned to face Evoj. "We must begin the preparations" he said calmly with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let us begin the next phase" Axttm glanced over at his mysterious companion. Evoj merely nodded and walked forward towards the once bright Corner Stone of Light. He placed his right hand on the now black sphere. Axttm nodded his head towards him signally Evoj to begin their blond haired superiors elaborate plans. Evoj's hand started to phase through the sphere as a black flamed engulfed both the Corner Stone and him.

"I will leave this to you…" Axttm spoke as he stepped back into a spiraling black portal. Once inside the portal and Axttm vanished from the area. Moments later Axttm was reappeared in the study of the XIII memories superior. The blond haired leader was nose deep in a book and did not notice Axttm. "My superior" Axttm spoke in a cool voice as he bowed towards the man at his desk.

"Huh…?" Vexen looked up from his book and turned to face Axttm. Once he saw him a smirk appeared on his face. "So…It is done?" Vexen inquired as he stood up from his seat.

"Yes…And Phase 2 is on its way" Axttm said very coolly.

"I guess that means…You want the secret" Vexen now sound very serious. He held out his left hand and an ice shard formed in the palm of his hand. "This right here…" he then said after the shard floated in the center of his palm.

"What…" Axttm inspected the shard but stood there confused. However his expression of confusion soon faded away as he peered into the center of the shard. Inside was not only ice but what seemed to be a fire. The flame like thing captivated Axttm's as his mind wandered.

"You see now?" Vexen spoke with a smirk on his face as he clenched his hand shattering the ice.

"But that means…You ar-" Axttm was cut off by a knock at the door. Upon further inspection it was discovered that two of XIII Memories members were the ones to knock. Both wore their clocks and had there hoods pulled up to hide their features. However, just by the shape of their bodies it was easy to tell they were females.

"Ah! Right on time" Vexen walked forward to greet the two guests.

"Why were we summoned?" the first one asked. She was a sort of demanding voice almost as if she was short tempered. Her voice was loud yet had an elegant ring to it.

"I-Uh…Came as…Uh…Soon…" the second spoke in an extremely shy tone and broke up as she spoke almost as if she was nervous. Her voice was soft and very beautiful.

'Another experiment…?' Axttm stood there thinking to himself as to why these two female members had been summoned. The only conclusion he could come to was that Vexen was once again going to cross a line that should not be crossed.

"I have called you here because I require your assistance" Vexen began to explain, "You two are very 'special' do to the test I ran on you" he took a brief pause and looked over at Axttm. Axttm stood there very intrigued into what Vexen was saying.

"Yea what of it?" the short tempered girl piped in annoyed by Vexen constant pausing.

"Yes…Pl-Pl-please…go…" the shy girl again tried to speak but stopped mid sentence.

"Well do to the heart fusions I did you two are the only Nobodies aloud to feel emotions" He continued to explain making sure to glance at Axttm's jaw drop when he heard about there ability to feel, "Do to this fact I would like to send you out to live amongst real people" he finished with a smirk.

'They…Can…Feel…How…' Axttm was still in awe because of what Vexen had said.

"That is where you come in Axttm…How would you like to have emotions once again" Vexen turned to Axttm with a false smile on his face.

"HEY!" the short tempered girl did not liked to be ignored. "Do not turn away from me" she continued to sound extremely annoyed.

"Li-live…with…peo…people…?" the shy girl seemed a little scared at this suggestion.

"You mean…I could really exist again?" Axttm mind was wandering around thoughts of him feeling happy once more. He had completely forgotten about his and Vexen's previous conversation before the girls arrived.

"To some extent" Vexen continued his on going explanation, "You will feel all the emotions a real person would feel…Yet these hearts are not real…So you would still be a Nobody" Vexen finished waiting for Axttm to reply. 'All according to plan…No way he will deny this' he thought to himself as a smirk emerged on his face.

"Alright…I will do it" Axttm said a little nervous at first but at the end of his sentence he was 100 sure of this.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's done" Vexen's voice rang through his laboratory. Axttm lay on a table unconscious and bleed from the mouth. Vexen took a rag and wiped the blood away before turning to face the two female XIII Memories members. "So you know the plan?" He asked looking towards the short tempered girl of the pair.

"I am not stupid" she mouthed with a grunt. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her toe as if she was annoyed.

"Good" Vexen spoke with a smirk on his face taunting the girl, "Now grab Axt here and take him to Twilight Town" He has now facing the second of the two girls.

"I...uh…Ok" she spoke as she walked over to Axttm who was on the table. Once there she reached out and picked him up. After she had Axttm she summoned a portal and stepped back into it. The other girl imaged the portal and faded away as well.

With a crack of light both portals appeared inside the living room of an apartment. Nothing to special just your average two bedroom apartment. The girl carrying Axttm laid him down on the couch before walking off into the darkness. She was followed by the other girl.

Three days past as Axttm lay unconscious on the couch. He was awoken by a warm feeling on his forehead. He slowly drifted back into reality as he opened his eyes. Once open he saw a beautiful girl sitting on the couch next to him. She had a heated wash cloth in her hand and was holding it on Axttm's head. Her smooth pinkish hair flowed down to reach her shoulders as her aquamarine eyes glistened in the light. Once she saw Axttm was awake she quickly turned away while blushing. She attempted to pull her hood up to cover her face but Axttm reached out his hand and pushed a few bangs out of her eyes,

"I…Uh…sorry…" she began to fiddle with her fingers as she continued to blush.

"Thank you" Axttm spoke with a smile on his face. It was his first moment of true happiness in years. All he could do was smile as he looked upon this girl.

"You're…Uh…Welcome…" she kept on blushing do to the fact the Axttm thanked her, "I'm…Name…Uh…Lexnga…" she looked towards the ground as she spoke.

"Nice to meet you" he began to sit up as he spoke, "Where are we?" he then finished with a question after he was in an upright position.

"Twilight town" a voice spoke from the distance. It had come from the short tempered girl from before. She no longer wore her cloak was in a violet skirt and tank top. She had long blond hair the she had pulled back into a ponytail. A white ribbon was tied into her obviously the thing holding her ponytail up. She also wore a pair of light bluish sandals that showed off her bare feet.

"Oh…?" Axttm spoke calmly as he began to remember what had happened earlier with Vexen. 'So…I have emotions now…That would explain…' he looked up at Lexnga and smiled, she of course blushed as there eyes meet, '…This…Feeling is wonderful…'

"Hey love bird it's your turn" The shot tempered girl spoke with a smirk on her face. She was referring to Lexnga telling her she needed to change.

"Oh! Uh…Right!" Lexnga stood up with a face covered in blush. She immediately ran off into one of the bedrooms. The other girl ran forward and jumped onto the couch next the Axttm.

"She isn't your eye toy" the girl glared at Axttm and spoke in a harsh tone.

"Wait! What?" Axttm was chocked by these words but still had a blush on his face. In this short time he had experienced what seemed to be love.

"If you hurt her I will kill you…" the girl continued to glare at Axttm as he sat on the couch in shock. "Oh! And you can call me Lexagn" She said with an innocent smile.

'Women…' Axttm let out a sigh of relief as Lexnga walked into the room. She looked more stunning then every. She had an outfit on similar to Lexagn except it was a bright pinkish color. The light sparkled around her and she looked like a goddess to Axttm.

"Hey!" Lexagn's fist came out of no where and hit Axttm in the head.

"Do…I…Look…" Lexnga began to speak with blush on her face.

"Beautiful" Axttm spoke as he rubbed the back of his head.

Miles away at Disney Castle

"Phase two…Complete" Evoj's double voice rang through the basement of the castle. The Corner Stone had gone dim and no longer did light or darkness come from it. Evoj stood there still masked away in his cloak. Black flames came from both his left and right hands.

"So it worked?" Vexen had just appeared behind Evoj. His experiment nodded as he Vexen walked forward. "Good…Eliminate him…" Vexen said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

"You...Uh…Look" Lexnga began to talk as Axttm walk into the room. Her face was red with blush as she looked upon him. Axttm had changed out of his XIII robes and was now wearing a tight black T-shirt. On the shirt there is a picture of a star where his heart would be. In the center of the star is pink and white checkers. For pants he wore semi tight dark bluish jeans. On his feet he had a pair of white and black checkered shoes.

"Want to go out some where?" Axttm asked Lexnga trying to break the ice between them. He was getting fed up with her being so nervous and only wanted her to open up to him.

"I…" Lexnga now was entirely red at the thought of her and Axttm alone. To hide this fact she turned away from him and looked towards the ground. Axttm slowly walked up next to her and grabbed onto her hand.

"Cmon" He spoke with a smile on his face as he gently pulled Lexnga out of the house. The two walked around the town for a few hours until the sun started to set. The sky was slowly turning orange as the sun was gradually setting. The pair decided to walk to Sunset Hill and watch this beautiful sight.

"Beautiful…" Lexnga spoke in a calm voice as she held onto Axttm's arm.

"Yes" Axttm replied to Lexnga however he was not looking at the sun he was looking at her. Lexnga let out a smile as they both lay down on the ground. Axttm wrapped his arm around Lexnga as she placed her head where Axttm 'heart' is. 'She is finally warming up to me' Axttm thought to himself as he stared into Lexnga's eyes.

"Axttm…" Lexnga began to speak as she looked up with her aquamarine eyes, "You should leave" tears began to fill her eyes as Axttm gazed upon her with a puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about?" Axttm asked still looking confused. Once he was done speaking he sat up still hold Lexnga. She then pushed him away and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Please…" tears began to roll down her cheek as she spoke.

"I will never leave your side" As he spoke Axttm leaned forward and planted a kiss right on Lexnga's lips. Lexnga eyes widened as she he kissed her. Soon however she closed her eyes and kissed Axttm back. Over head the sun was just now going out of sight and the moon had already started to rise. It was full tonight and brought a mystifying silver light on the setting.

"I'm…Sorry…" Lexnga removed her lips from Axttm's and stood up. Once she was on her feet she ran off into the distance and faded away into darkness.

"Wait!" Axttm called off for her and tried to run after her. However, he was stopped by a silver flash of light. Upon further inspection he realized Lexagn was standing in front of him. She was once again in her XIII robes though she had her hood down.

"It is time for you to die…" She held out her right hand and a pink heart surrounded it. Once the heart was fully formed a silver blade shot out of it right towards Axttm.

"Heh" he let out a slight chuckle as he side stepped easily avoiding the blade. "Get out of my way" he spoke in a harsh tone while clinching his to show he was ready for a fight.

"Do you think you can beat me with out summoning your sword?" Lexagn was trying to mock Axttm and severely underestimating his strength.

"I'm no normal Nobody" as he spoke a wind spiral began to circle his hand.

"You certainly are stupid" A smirk appeared on her face as she spoke.

"DI-" Axttm began to yell but was cut off but a piercing pain in his back. With a glance down he notices a hand sticking through his chest. Blood was pouring out and Axttm began to lose consciousness.

"Nice work Evoj" Lexagn was referring to Vexen's little fusion who was the one that had shoved his hand through Axttm's chest. With a swift Motion Evoj removed his hand dropping Axttm to the ground.

Hours passed as Axttm lay in a pool of his own blood.

"Hey…Wake up…" A strange voice echoed through Axttm's ears. However, he could not open his eyes for some odd reason. "You have been hurt pretty bad…I don't know how you are alive" the voice again echoed within Axttm's head. "I patched up your wounds…Good luck…" the sound of a portal appeared then faded away. Axttm knew he was alone once again.


End file.
